Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Ghost from the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. The mainstream version can be found here: Ghost (Marvel). Ava Starr, better known as Ghost, is the main antagonist in the 2018 Marvel film Ant-Man and the Wasp. She is a being with the ability to phase and bypass certain objects that are solid such as walls, all thanks to a disease that is slowly killing her. Ant-Man along with the upgraded Wasp team up to stop her from ruining the Quantum Time Machine for herself. Similar to the comic counterpart, this version of Ghost has an ability of becoming invisible from one place to another but the difference is this incarnation is gender bent as a female, particular due to lack of numerous main female villains in the franchise. She was portrayed by Hannah John-Kamen in her first villainous role. Appearance Ava Starr is a woman with a curly brown hair with a tan skinned tone. While wearing her costume, it is entirely colored white with some shades of grey made from rubber and an unknown texture. She also has a protective mask with red eyes and sensors that allow her to see someone without getting detected. Her hood also conceals the rest of her head as a sort of protection. Biography Ghost is first seen when she spies on Scott and Hope driving away with miniaturized laboratory, remembering their plans. She then enters a building where Hope tries to trade with a professional criminals named Sonny Burch. After seeing the shrunken laboratory, the two women struggle to pick it up, with Ghost eventually getting her hands on Hank Pym, forcing him to give her the lab. Just as Ant-Ma, Wasp, and Pym enter a house owned by Will Foster, they get apprehended by Ghost, who promptly reveals her identity named Ava Starr. She peacefully explains that her parents have died in dignity after an accident involving quantum tests. It is what resulted on her gaining invisibility powers and a dying disease. She fails to catch up the lab when the three successfully escaped the house with the retrieved miniscule laboratory, with the aid of giant ants. She planned to cure herself using the quantum machine. After the FIB arrests both Hope and Hank, she took out a police officer just as he is about to place the lab inside the cop vehicle. Later on, a fight in the town ensues but Burch briefly manages to steal the lab before losing it again. She once again attempts to steal it but ends up distracted by Scott. After seeing Luis trying to collect the lab, she finally gets her hands on it and expand to its original size, inadvertently allowing Hank and Janet Van Pym to fly back towards the real world. Inside the building, she is using the energy that is supporting Janet Van Pym but is stopped by Ant-Man and Wasp once again. The couple from Quantum Realm finally manages to get back to real world unharmed, and Janet Van Pym cures her disease which sets her free. After getting her freed from disease, she and Will realize that they are not yet fully free from cops and devises a way to hide somewhere in the city. Personality Due to the accident that caused her parents' demise, Ava proved herself to be quite vengeful and ruthless in nature as she holds a grudge against Hank Pym for discrediting her father that inadvertently led to the accident. Also, due to her extreme condition, Ava was willing to find out any solution that could provide a cure for her, even attempting to coerce Lang to help him out by threatening to kidnap his daughter Cassie. Despite this, Ava does seem to care for her surrogate father Bill, even warning to flee as she doesn't want him to be on the run from the authorities due to her actions. She even willing gave up her grudge against the Pym family after Janet used the extracted quantum energy to temporarily cure her following the arrest of Burch and his men. Gallery IMG 2192.JPG|''Ghost in the official trailer.'' Ghost-mcu-phasing.jpg|''Ghost demonstrated her power of phasing.'' Ghost-mcu-unmasked.jpg|''Ghost unmasked.'' Trivia * Ghost's first real name was originally listed as Dawn. * RaeLynn Bratten played the young incarnation of the character during the flashback where her parents died from experimental accident. * She is second main antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series to be a female, following Hela. * Unlike her comic-book counterpart, this version of Ghost is the daughter of the MCU counterpart of Ant-Man's archenemy, Egghead. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Remorseful Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rivals Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Insecure Category:Crackers Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:Thief Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer